


Rub

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, shkinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both pregnant!Holmes and pregnant!Mary are awake.  Early morning sexy-times with Watson ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub

**Author's Note:**

> [shkinkmeme](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/shkinkmeme/6327.html?thread=12846007#t12846007): _Vaugely inspired by a convo from another prompt.  
>  Somehow, IDEK, Watson manages to impregnate Mary AND Holmes at the same time. Cue Mary and Holmes curled up together in bed while Watson gives them back and belly rubs and sexes them up some more._

Sometimes Watson wondered if he would ever again sleep the full night through. It was still before dawn when Mary rose to use the bathroom; Holmes was also awake and used the chamberpot, then decided he needed a back rub. Back rubs were Watson's responsibility, of course, being as he was the root cause of the discomfort.

He groaned at Holmes' nudging, but dragged himself up to lean against the headboard and allowed Holmes to kneel straddling his lap and lean against him, resting his head on his shoulder and pressing his forehead and nose against Watson's neck. Watson stroked his hands down the full length of Holmes' back, pausing with his hands on Holmes' rear to pull him slightly closer, until Holmes' belly pressed against his. He felt no movement; the child must be resting.

Holmes sighed as Watson's hands expertly kneaded and soothed the straining muscles of his lower back, and allowed his own hands to wander, one around to Watson's back to stroke between his shoulderblades and the other caressing Watson's chest, tweaking his nipples through the nightshirt. He felt Watson shudder beneath him and grinned. He tugged at Watson's earlobe with his teeth and stroked his front hand downward until he was squeezing Watson's nearly-hard cock.

Watson moaned and his hands strayed from Holmes' back to caress his hips and thighs and stomach. He turned his head to kiss Holmes, but Holmes drew back and removed himself from Watson's lap. Watson watched Holmes pull off his nightshirt and he felt his mouth go dry, then he hurried to follow suit. Holmes beckoned and he obeyed; Watson was kissed thoroughly, then pushed onto his back in the middle of the bed while Holmes straddled him.

For a fleeting moment, Watson wondered where Mary had gotten to, but then Holmes took him in to that slick opening that got them into this situation in the first place, and all thought was driven from Watson's mind. He arched into Holmes as Holmes slowly raised and lowered himself.

When Holmes stopped moving, Watson looked up to see Mary had rejoined them on the bed and was speaking quietly with Holmes. Their murmured conversation ceased with a kiss, and not for the first time Watson considered himself the luckiest man in the world. Holmes divested Mary of her nightgown, caressing her swollen stomach before kissing her again and once again removed himself from Watson's lap.

Watson could only gape at them -quite nearly a matched pair, except that Holmes did not have breasts- and wonder what they were planning. Mary crawled closer and took his hand, gently tugging until he sat up. "On your knees, my dear," she commanded, then prevented any response by sealing her mouth to his. Not that Watson would have put up any argument; he was on his knees as quickly as he could manage, then put his hands to use to stroke his wife's breasts and belly.

Slick fingers slid between his buttocks and teased his opening, drawing out a groan as he pushed back against the hand. Holmes chuckled behind him and obligingly inserted a finger; Watson again wondered about the plan, for many of their previously favored positions were at present rather impossible -or at least quite difficult- due to Mary's and Holmes' steadily advancing pregnancies.

Holmes pushed Watson to lean forward onto his hands while Mary laid down, her bent knees on either side of him and her belly and groin just beneath his face. Watson grinned, finally understanding, and laid his cheek against Mary's belly briefly before tickling her navel with his tongue. She writhed beneath him, and he licked his way down the slope of her abdomen to her hip, then along the crease between leg and body. He nuzzled the thatch of hair and pressed the tip of his tongue to her clitoris to make her gasp and squirm.

Watson had to pause in his attentions as Holmes pushed into him, sending a blinding wave of pleasure through every inch of his being. He lowered himself to his elbows, panting, and used the fingers of one hand to fondle Mary's folds, dipping the tips into her warm center to slicken them. When he had gathered enough of his wits, Watson brought his lips to Mary's clit to suck and lick at it while his fingers thrust deeply into her.

Holmes faltered in his rhythm as he watched Mary clutch the sheets and twitch with pleasure; he nearly reached completion just watching. He turned his focus back to Watson and clutched Watson's hips tightly, thrusting erratically, desperately, once, twice before coming with a cry.

Mary brushed Holmes' thigh with her foot; when he finally looked up, dazed from his release, she smiled at him and held out her hand. He pulled out of Watson and took her hand, letting her coax him to lie next to her. Watson sat up when he felt Holmes withdraw and stopped him for a brief kiss. When Holmes was settled beside Mary, his head on her shoulder and his hand cupping her breast, Watson also shifted positions, urging Mary's legs up around his waist.

Watson buried himself in Mary as she arched up to meet him; the position was somewhat awkward but sufficient for the time being. He returned his hand to stroke her clit as he thrusted, and she was soon spasming around him. Watson drove deep once more and joined her in orgasm.

Somehow he ended up slumped beside Mary, his arm draped over her stomach. Watson lifted his head to peer over her and find out what had become of Holmes. Holmes was still pressed against Mary's other side, his hand flat between her breasts, and he appeared to be asleep on her shoulder. Watson slid his hand to touch Holmes', and Holmes' eyes opened slightly. Mary set her hand atop both of theirs. "We should sleep," she said, and struggled to sit up.

Soon enough they had rearranged themselves into their usual sleeping configuration, with Watson in the middle and Holmes and Mary facing him on either side. As he dropped off to sleep, Watson mused that he may not mind being woken in the night if it resulted in such enjoyable sex.


End file.
